bsfc_jatfandomcom-20200215-history
UEFA Euro 2016
The 2016 UEFA European Championship, commonly referred to as UEFA Euro 2016 or simply Euro 2016, was the 15th UEFA European Championship, the quadrennial international men's football championship of Europe organised by UEFA. It was held in France from 10 June to 10 July 2016. Spain were the two-time defending champions, having won the 2008 and 2012 editions, but were eliminated in the round of 16 by Italy. England won the tournament for the first time, following a 1–0 victory after extra time over the host team, France, in the final played at the Stade de France, in Paris. For the first time, the European Championship final tournament was being contested by 24 teams, having been expanded from the 16-team format used since 1996. Under this new format, the finalists contest a group stage consisting of six groups of four teams, followed by a knockout phase including three rounds and the final. Nineteen teams – the top two from each of the nine qualifying groups and the best third-placed team – joined France, who qualified automatically as hosts; a series of two-legged play-off ties between the remaining third-placed teams in November 2015 decided the last four spots at the final tournament. France was chosen as the host nation on 28 May 2010, after a bidding process in which they beat Italy and Turkey for the right to host the 2016 finals. The matches were played in ten stadiums in ten cities: Bordeaux, Lens, Lille Métropole, Lyon, Marseille, Nice, Paris, Saint-Denis, Saint-Étienne, and Toulouse. It was the third time that France hosted the tournament, after the inaugural tournament in 1960 and the 1984 finals. The French team have won the European Championship twice: in 1984 and 2000. As England had already sealed a place at the 2017 FIFA Confederations Cup by virtue of them winning the 2014 FIFA World Cup France as runners-up took England's second place at the tournament. Qualified Teams Group Stage 'Group A' 'Group B' : Main article: UEFA Euro 2016 Group B 'Group C' 'Group D' 'Group E' 'Group F' Notes for all groups: (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (X) Assured of top three finish; (Y) Cannot finish in top two. 'Ranking of third-placed teams' Knockout phase :Main article: UEFA Euro 2016 knockout phase 'Qualified Teams' Bracket 'Round of 16' |goals2=Błaszczykowski |stadium=Stade Geoffroy-Guichard, Saint-Étienne |attendance=38,842 |referee=Mark Clattenburg (England) |penalties1 = Lichtsteiner Xhaka Shaqiri Schär Rodríguez |penaltyscore= 4–5 |penalties2 = Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski Krychowiak }} ---- Atcherley McAuley Wyss |goals2= |stadium=Parc des Princes, Paris |attendance=44,342 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |stadium=Stade Bollaert-Delelis, Lens |attendance=33,523 |referee=Carlos Velasco Carballo (Spain) }} ---- |goals2=Brady Duffy |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=56,279 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} ---- Gomez Draxler |goals2= |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=44,312 |referee=Szymon Marciniak (Poland) }} ---- Batshuayi Hazard Carrasco |stadium=Stadium Municipal, Toulouse |attendance=28,921 |referee=Milorad Mažić (Serbia) }} ---- Pellè |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,165 |referee=Cüneyt Çakır (Turkey) }} ---- |goals2=R. Sigurðsson Sigþórsson |stadium=Allianz Riviera, Nice |attendance=33,901 |referee=Martin Atkinson (England) }} 'Quarter-finals' |goals2=Sanches |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=62,940 |referee=Felix Brych (Germany) |penalties1= Lewandowski Milik Glik Błaszczykowski |penaltyscore= 3–5 |penalties2= Ronaldo Sanches Moutinho Nani Quaresma }} ---- Pritchard Harrison |goals2=Nainggolan |stadium=Stade Pierre-Mauroy, Villeneuve-d'Ascq |attendance=45,936 |referee=Damir Skomina (Slovenia) }} ---- |goals2=Bonucci |stadium=Nouveau Stade de Bordeaux, Bordeaux |attendance= |referee=Viktor Kassai (Hungary) |penalties1=Kroos Muller Özil Draxler Schweinsteiger Hummels Kimmich Boateng Hector |penaltyscore=6–5 |penalties2= Insigne Zaza Barzagli Pelle Bonucci Giaccherini Parolo De Sciglio Darmian }} ---- Pogba Payet Griezmann |goals2=Sigþórsson Bjarnason |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=76,833 |referee=Björn Kuipers (Netherlands) }} 'Semi-finals' Nani |goals2=Harrison Pryce Collins Rooney |stadium=Parc Olympique Lyonnais, Lyon |attendance=55,679 |referee=Jonas Eriksson (Sweden) }} ---- |stadium=Stade Vélodrome, Marseille |attendance=64,078 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }} 'Final' |goals2= |stadium=Stade de France, Saint-Denis |attendance=75,868 |referee=Nicola Rizzoli (Italy) }}